The Living Devil
by MNAFx100
Summary: Sasuke and the others have been hired to escort someone to the village. What happens when both Sasuke and Kakashi know this person from the past? Why is she heading to the village? What is her purpose there? Please RR!
1. Neverending Rain

Story: A Living Devil

By: MNAFx100

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (But I wish I did!)

Chapter 1: Never-ending Rain

It was down-pouring in the mist country. A tall girl with semi-long hair and green eyes waited in the dark, confined room of a lonely hotel, where she waited for her escorter(s) to arrive, not knowing who they were. She was extreamly nervous.

It had been almost 6 years since she had been in back to her village. She had left due to her family's murder and her little brother's revenge streak against his elder brother. The three of them were the only survivors left of the Uchia clan. At the tender age of 15, Tsubaki Uchia left her youngest brother Sasuke to soak in his own anger and deppression. So now she sits as Yumika, to make sure that no one knows who she is untill they need to.

Meanwhile...

The 7th group were wandering around looking for the hotel. Naruto was doing nothing but complaining.

" Ahhh! Why do we have to do this stuff again! Didn't we already do this with the old man? Geez! Why won't the Hokage just give us something else!" he moaned.

" Naruto, will you just shut up? God, you are so annoying." Sakura said Inner Sakura: He is so right! Damn It! Why can't we go assasinate someone or do something like that!

" The only reason why we are doing this is because they had nothing else in your range, Naruto." Kakashi explained.

" But still Kakashi-_sensai_, why is it us doing this! Can't the Hokage send Neji's team or something?" Naruto complained

" Wel..." Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke,

" I think were here..."

The rain slowed down.

At Konohagakure Village

Tsunade was looking through the crystal ball to check on the group, and she couldn't help but laugh as they were arguing. She thought to herself, ' I hope Sasuke and Kakashi don't find out who their client really is...'

All of a sudden, Konohamaru ran in and tried to attack Tsunade, but tripped. " Damn it! I still do that!" He yelled

" Yah, well it seems that nothing has changed." she wispered. "Huh?" asked Konohamaru, " Oh, nothing." answered Tsunade.

At The Hotel

Ehhhh... I hate being so goddamn nervous' Tsubaki told herself. " Maybe ... I should leave...and meet them where ever they are," she asked herself, " or maybe, I should stay and wait."

As she debated, the group was walking past her, looking for her room, thinking she was in her room. Tsubaki had to notice of Sasuke. Instintaneously, she reconized him to be her youngest brother. For some reason or another, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was way stronger than before. The rain outside stopped.

She thought to herself, ' Is this little guy... my brother? How does that work out? He seems... different. I can't put my hand on it, but I think he has actually gotten stronger!'

" Uhm... excuse me." Tsubaki called out...

Please R+R! If you want to, that is.

sensai- teacher, or master.


	2. The Long Road Ahead

MNAFx100: Sorry about the cliff-hanger thingy, but I just wanted to tourture yall again, SORRY!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

Chapter 1 Flashback:

She thought to herself, ' Is this little guy... my brother? How does that work out? He seems... different. I can't put my hand on it, but I think he has actually gotten stronger!'

" Uhm... excuse me." Tsubaki called out...

Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead

Sasuke and the others turned around quickly, due to being startled by the sudden voice. Tsubaki continued, " Uh... are you lookin for someone..."

" Yes we are, her name is Yumika, can you tell us what room she is in, or where she is?" Sakura asked

"Yes." Tsubaki/Yumika replied

" Will you tell us?" Naruto asked after a little scilence.

" Mmmmm, lemme think... are you guys stalkers? Cause if you are, then No." Tsubaki replied. There was an akward moment of scilence. Like when someone said something random. A cricket cheeped in the background.

" No, we are not stalkers." Sasuke replied and continued, " Were lookin for her because the Hokage wanted us to 'escort' her, so now we have no choice but to bring her back to the village, so if you really don't mind, we'd like to know where she is."

" Ohhhhh, ok, i'll show you where she is." Tsubaki replied, but she didn't budge.

" Well, are you going to show us, or not!" Naruto basically asked while yelling

" I already have, she is standing right here." Tsubaki replied with a smile on her face. Naruto was the only one looking around for Yumika. The others just simply laughed, both at Naruto, and for the fact that they didn't relize that it was Yumika they were talking to.

"I am soo sorry." Kakashi said.

" Nah, it's ok, no need to worry, I just wanted to see which one was the dunce. I guess it's blondie." Tsubaki/Yumika replied. Naruto had then just realized she had called him a dunce. (ohhhhh noooooo. blondie dunce on the loose...)

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUNCE!"Naruto yelled.

" I called you a dunce, blondie, cause you are!" Tsubaki replied. Sparks flashed between their eyes. the rivalry began right then and there.

" So, shall we get going? I wanted to get started before dark." Kakashi said.

' Ok, sounds cool with me!" Tsubaki said cheerfully with her hand on Naruto's head while he kept tryin to swing at her. She looked like she was having fun already.

Please R+R, That would totally rock! Chapter 3 is next! Will be done soon.


	3. I HATE CAMPING!

MNAFx100: Hello again, I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer, so plz bare with me lol, i'm still kinda new at this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter 2 reveiw:

" So, shall we get going? I wanted to get started before dark." Kakashi said.

' Ok, sounds cool with me!" Tsubaki said cheerfully with her hand on Naruto's head while he kept tryin to swing at her. She looked like she was having fun already.

Chapter 3: How Much I Hate Camping

The night was crisp and clear. It took them a while to get going, but Tsubaki, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finally started back to Konohagakure, but were slowed down by some rouge ninja. No one was hurt, but everyone but Tsubaki was tired.

They all decided to stop the night in a little feild surrounded by trees. The moon was full, and the winds were still. They each had their own tent to sleep in, so they ate, and went to bed.

Sasuke and Tsubaki felt very uneasy though. Someone was watching them, but they couldn't decide who it was. The feelings were strong and familiar, but who is it?

Somewhere Nearby

" Damn it... aren't we going to attack them yet?" Kisame asked

" Not yet. I want to kill Sasuke first, he got in my way last time I tried to get Naruto, this time, he won't be there to stop me." Itatchi answered with a truely evil grin.

" If someone tries to stop you, i'll take care of 'em." Kisame said

" I don't care what you do, as long as I get Sasuke." Itatchi said.

At the campsite

Sasuke woke up suddenly with a cold sweat all over his body. He realized who was near. Anger suddenly started to swell inside him. He got up abruptly and rushed out of his tent.

Tsubaki heard him get out and got a sudden shiver down her spine. The old scar started to hurt again. Flashbacks replayed in her head as she realized who was near as well. Her heart began to race as she began to worry about Sasuke, if that is the reason why he was up.

No one else awoke. All was still.

Sasuke arrived in the field first, searching with his eyes, listening to every little twig snap. All of a sudden, Itatchi appeared behind him and tried to attack, but Sasuke dodged and got a shuriken out. Sasuke tried to attack with the shuriken, but Itatchi used a transportation jutsu to just get out of the way. The intensity was overwhelming. Kisame was over in a tree, waiting for someone to aid Sasuke.

Tsubaki ran through the trees fast and swiftly. Thoughts were zooming to and fro in her head. ' Sasuke, don't get yourself killed. Why are you so obsessed with getting revenge. It was six years ago, damn it.' With the images of sasuke dying in her head, she sped up quite rapidly.

Back and forth, back and forth. The battle between brothers was starting to come to an end. With Sasuke losing. Much damage had been done to Sasuke. Shuriken everywhere on his body. His chakra was already low after multiple Chidori attacks, but to no avail. If you didn't know better, you would think Itatchi just jumped in. No scratches anywhere.

Sasuke fell to his knees, coughing up blood. " D-damn it... h-how is it... that I k-keep... loseing to you?" He asked

" Its because your you. You will never beat me. Your chances are over, because your life is over." Itatchi said as he was setting of the Fire Ball Jutsu to finish off Sasuke.

Everyone held their breath as the flame ball was being launched. There was no sound, except for the sound of wind and twigs breaking as someone was running closer.

" SASUKE! " Tsubaki yelled...

Please R+R, sorry about the cliff hanger, time for bed, will update soon


	4. Who Will Win?

MNAFx100: Hi all, short and sweet, i've had a rough time, so here is your #4

Everyone held their breath as the flame ball was being launched. There was no sound, except for the sound of wind and twigs breaking as someone was running closer.

" SASUKE! " Tsubaki yelled...

Chapter 4: Fight no more

" Sheild Jutsu!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran in front of Sasuke. A blue sheet of chakra flew from her hand in front of both Sasuke and herself. Tsubaki noticed through the fire that Itatchi wasn't where he was supposed to be. She got a shuriken out and blindly, threw it behind her and Sasuke.

" Damn it..." Itatchi swore, loud and clear. Tsubaki's shuriken had just grazed his arm. " How'd you know where I was?" he asked

" I sensed you move. Your too loud for your own good." She replied and attacked. Itatchi dodged, but just barely. He tried to attack with a katana, but he missed, due to Tsubaki transporting behind him.

" Like I said, " Tsubaki said, " your too slow." She tried to stab him in the back, but he jumped out of the way.

' Who the hell is this woman? Why does she seem familiar...' Itatchi thought to himself. That's when he noticed her eyes. Her eyes had the same design as the sharigan, but they were green. " Tsubaki..." He whispered

" Ha! You just figured out? Geez! You really are slow! It took you a while!" Tsubaki yelled triumphantly

Itatchi growled and prepared to attack to his fullest.

At the sight

Everyone was just waking up. Naruto was the one who discovered both Tsubaki and Sasuke were gone.

" AHHHH! Great! We loose the person were supposed to be protecting _and_ a member of our team! HOW CAN IT GET ANY WORSE!" Naruto yelled. At that moment, it started to rain.

" NARUTO, KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Sakura yelled Inner Sakura: I'm just surprised it wasn't me this time...

" Well, rain or not, we do have to find them..." Kakashi said. Just after he said that, there was a huge explosion of fire in the west.

" I think we found them..." Sakura said.

The explosion was actually one of Tsubaki's attacks. Both Tsubaki and Itatchi were tired, but Itatchi had more injuries. He made the sign for the Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu, and sent 100 flaming shuriken at Tsubaki.

" Try to take those!" He yelled.

Tsubaki just smirked. " No problem. " she said. She put her hand on the ground, eyes closed. She started chanting a foreign language that was barely audioble. All of a sudden, a giant wall of earth came between the two fighters. Some of the shuriken made it past the wall, but all Tsubaki did was form water around her hand and caught all of the shuriken that came close to her. She turned around and noticed that Sasuke was out cold.

" Heh, " she laughed, " It seems that even you can tire Sasuke out."

" It wasn't hard." Itatchi whispered in her ear. He got a shuriken and tried to stab her in the shoulder, but she turned around too quick and ended up tripping. Both of them fell into the water, but as they did, Kakashi and the others showed up in between the trees. Kisame noticed them and attacked. ( He was still pissed off about not stopping Tsubaki. There was no way that these guys were gonna get away) Kakashi pushed Sakura and Naruto out of the way and blocked Kisame's attack.

" Go get Sasuke. When Yukima comes out, shes not gonna be happy." Kakashi ordered. Sakura and Naruto just nodded their heads in agreement and went to fetch Sasuke.

In The Water

Itatchi and Tsubaki struggled to both hold their breathes while fighting in the cold, salty water. Their cuts started to sting. You could see in Itatchi's face that he was in pain from his cuts and lungs burning. Tsubaki just smirked. If she was in pain, she was masking it perfectly. She attacked with great speed like a fish swimming downstream. The shuriken plunged into the flesh of his shoulder, blood splurting from the open wound. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was bubbles. He couldn't fight anymore. He gave Tsubaki a look that said, I'll come back for you.

With that feeling across, he transported far away from the field. Tsubaki looked around to make sure he wasn't behind her before going up for air.

Kisame and Kakashi's battle was heating up. Kakashi was injured, but not severely. Kisame was about to attack again, but was frozen in place.

" Wh-what the h-hell?" He stuttered.

" Boo." Tsubaki whispered in his ear

" ah.." He tried to say, but the words didn't come out fast enough because Tsubaki had a headlock on him. While gasping for air, he transported to where ever Itatchi was.

" Are you ok?" Tsubaki asked Kakashi, as she knelt down beside him.

" Yeah, it isn't too bad, It..." He tried to finish but stopped when he noticed Tsubaki ripping off a bit of her hair ribbon and wrapped up his cut ( it was on his arm)

" Thanks..." He said.

" Your welcome," she smiled " now, I have to go heal Sasuke, that shouldn't take too long." She got up and walked over to Sasuke. Blushing a little, Kakashi followed.

Sakura and Naruto had already pulled the shuriken from Sasuke's body, but Sakura was crying on his chest. " He can't survive these wounds... they're too deep, he's gonna die!" She sobbed Inner Sakura: NOOOOOOOO! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO SEDUCE HIM YET!

" Ah, don't worry, I can heal him, he will be fine." Tsubaki said, trying to comfort Sakura. Tsubaki had always hated to see people cry. She turned away from Sakura and let her hands hover only a few inches from Sasuke's chest. She started chanting in the same language as before, and her hands began to glow a golden color. As she was chanting, Sasuke's whole body began to glow the same color as Tsubaki's hands. Every one gasped, except for Kakashi and Tsubaki. Sasuke's wounds were healing right before their eyes.

Sasuke started to open his eyes slowly. Tsubaki and Sasuke stopped glowing and Sakura squealed with joy. When Sasuke sat up, she hugged him really tight.

" I'm so happy! You had me so worried, I thought you were dead!" Sakura sobbed. Inner Sakura: W00t! NOW I CAN HAVE MY CHANCE!

" Uh, Sakura... can you let go of me now? Your killing my ribs..." He said, his face slightly pink.

" Ehehehe, I can't quite heal bruises yet." Tsubaki said, embarrased.

" ... I want to be stronger than you." Naruto said.

" Exscuse me?" Tsubaki asked

" I said, I want to be stronger than you." He said again. Tsubaki just snorted, "Yeah, okay dunce."

The others couldn't help but laugh, except for Sasuke, that is. He was feeling uneasy about Tsubaki.

Just before he passed out, he heard his brother whisper his sister's name, and he heard Yumika claim to be her.

Please R+R, I'll have chapter 5 up as soon as i'm done, thanks for reading.


	5. A Little Rabbit

MNAFx100: Yay! Chapter 5, Chapter 5!

The all famous disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 4 Reveiw:

" I said, I want to be stronger than you." He said again. Tsubaki just snorted, "Yeah, okay dunce."

The others couldn't help but laugh, except for Sasuke, that is. He was feeling uneasy about Tsubaki.

Just before he passed out, he heard his brother whisper his sister's name, and he heard Yukima claim to be her.

Chapter 5: A little rabbit.

Tsubaki sensed Sasuke's uneasiness. " Hey, Sasuke..." she started

" Yes?" he replied,

" I need to talk to you." She said. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him the truth. It was eating away at her not to tell Kakashi, but it was killing her not to just blurt it out to Sasuke. He had to know. She led him away from the group, into another little clearing that was out of the other's hearing.

" I can feel your uneasiness... I know what is on your mind." she started

" Really? Then what am I thinking?" he asked sarcastically

" Look, this hard for me. If the Hokage finds out i'm blowin' my cover, she'll freak! So if you wanna be an ass, I won't tell you." she said

" Ok, ok. Sorry." he apologized

" I think you already know this because of fucking Itatchi, but my name isn't really Yukima." she said with a twinge of guilt in her voice

" I knew it! I heard Itatchi whisper your real name... but I thought you died!" he said

" Huh? I didn't d..." Tsubaki said, but didn't finish. She was having a little trip down memory lane.

Flashback

Tsubaki walked back into a small clan's village that looked like a graveyard. Shuriken everywhere, dead bodies sprawled on the ground. The owner of the food store, the employee at the book store, everyone was dead.

" Mother... Father..." Tsubaki muttered with fear in her quivering voice. She ran as fast as she could, dropping seashells that she collected on the way.

When she got home, she heard her father snoring, and a katana being drawn.

" FATHER!" she screamed as she opened the door to witness Itatchi about to kill their parents. Itatchi took notice of her right away and went in to attack her. She noticed how he held his eyes. They were the eyes of a murderer.

" You killed the villagers... didn't you..." she asked. He only smirked and went to attack Tsubaki again. She dodged again, but just barely. She heard running and yelling. It was Sasuke. He was yelling frantically for their parents and herself. Tsubaki wasn't paying attention... Itatchi slashed at her... Sasuke turned the corner.

A searing pain was in Tsubaki's right shoulder. Everything went white and the last thing she saw was Sasuke crying. He said something... but she couldn't hear him, due to her passing out.

End Flashback

" Damn..." she said, " To you at that age, your first thought must have been that I had died... now I see where you have your point."

" I'm just glad your ok. My mind said you were dead, but my senses kept saying you were watching me." Sasuke said

" I was... you were sulking way too much for your own good. The Hokage made me promise him that I wouldn't come out to you. So I traveled to the other lands to get stronger than Itatchi. Even I, have my own plans for revenge." she explained.

Just then a little white rabbit hopped past them. It kept leaving it's little foot-prints in the fresh snow. It was shaking.

" Aww... the poor thing... it must be so cold out here." Tsubaki said quietly to herself as she went over to it and picked it up. Naruto and the others appeared in the trees.

" Aww... its so cute!" Sakura said while running over. " Can I hold it?" she askedInner Sakura: Burn It! Burn It! Its fuzzy! Its cute! Damn it! IT NEEDS TO BURN IN HELL! DAMN THING AND ITS FUCKING FUZZINESS! .

" Sure." Tsubaki smiled. She gave the little rabbit to Sakura.

"Ahh! Its looks like that rabbit Zabuza used to lure us!" he said as he got a shuriken out.

" Naruto, the rabbit Zabuza was only a part time Snow Hare. This rabbit isn't meant for the snow. Its just white..." Kakashi explained.

" What if it's a ninja using a transformation jutsu!" Naruto complained as he was about to strike the little rabbit.

" Na..." Sakura tried to yell, but Tsubaki stepped in front of her.

" Naruto... you touch this rabbit with that shuriken, and your head will be on a silver platter." she threatened, her eyes held flames ithin them. Everyone gulped (including inner sakura).

" Thanks, Yukima." Sakura whispered Inner Sakura: Damn... not even I'm that mean... I don't want to run into her in a dark alley...

" Ok, shall we continue, or stop at a cave until this snow stops." Tsubaki asked.

" It's not sn..." Kakashi said, but was cut off when it started to snow again. " ... ok... I think we'll stop at the cave."

" Good decision." Tsubaki laughed. Sasuke could tell that she liked Kakashi.

The cave was nice, for a cave. It was dry. Kakashi started a fire while the kids started setting up the sleeping bags. Tsubaki was taking care of the rabbit, which she decided to call _Hayabusa_ (conveinent, yes?).

" You really like that rabbit, don't you?" Sakura asked

" I have a soft spot for animals... I have always had a soft spot, more than one." Tsubaki said.

" Like what?" she asked while taking a seat next to Tsubaki.

" Oh lets see... animals, my friends, family... crying most of all... I can't stand the sight of tears." she admitted

" I hate it, too. The sight of tears, it just tears you up inside..." Sakura said

" I think I know what another soft spot of yours is..." Tsubaki said slyly.

" Like what..." she said, fearing the answer.

" Sasuke." Tsubaki whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura freaked.

" IS IT THAT OBVIOUS!" Tsubaki just gave her a nod. Sakura got up and hit her head. Tsubaki was trying not to laugh. Sasuke had an uncertain look on his face ( like in episode 5, after Sakura passed out when she saw only Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground). Kakashi just shook his head and continued tending the fire. Naruto didn't know what to think.

Later, they all fell asleep. Tsubaki stayed up, watching over them all as they slumbered. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling a bit. The rabbit was asleep in her arms. She fell asleep quickly, hoping to enter a dream.

Instead, she entered a nightmare that had come true in her past... and Kakashi's past.

Please R+R! Tyvm


	6. 9 Years Ago

MNAFx100: A short chapter this time. Sry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Last Chapter:

Later, they all fell asleep. Tsubaki stayed up, watching over them all as they slumbered. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling a bit. The rabbit was asleep in her arms. She fell asleep quickly, hoping to enter a dream.

Instead, she entered a nightmare that had come true in her past... and Kakashi's past.

Chapter 6: The Nightmare That Happened, 9 Years Ago.

It had been a few months since Obito had died. Kakashi and Rin were still in mourning, but they had to cheer up for their new team mate. Their sensai was waiting in front of the Ninja Acadamy with the new team mate. She had short, black hair and sparkling green eyes.

" Kakashi, Rin, I'd like for you to meet Tsubaki Uchia, Obito's younger cousin." Sensai said. Tsubaki smiled shyly. Kakashi just nodded.

" Hello, it's nice to meet you." Rin said, with a lot of energy.

"O.O... It's nice to meet you, too..." she said quietly, a little taken aback by the hyper welcome.

A few more months went by and Tsubaki really warmed up to Rin, they were best friends. Kakashi was a little distant from her, but he was getting a little more friendlier.

Then the worst thing happened.

Rin, Kakashi, and Tsubaki were out, wandering around, just hanging out.

Then some rouge ninja attacked them. By the time only one of the rouge ninja was standing, Rin, Tsubaki, and Kakashi all had dangerously low chakra.

" We can't fight this one together..." Kakashi admitted, " If we do, we'll all die from running out of chakra."

" It seems we can't run away... he'll catch us anyways." Tsubaki said. Thats when Rin stepped out of line.

" If we all attack, we'll all die. But if I can make my attack powerful enough... I can probably kill him..." Rin explained in a serious tone.

" YOU CAN'T! IF YOU ATTACK HIM WITH _THAT_ MOVE, YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" Tsubaki yelled. Kakashi started wondering what she meant when she said _that_ move. He thought a while. Then he figured out which move it was. The Lightning Blade (Chidori).

"Rin, you can't use it. Tsubaki is right, it'll kill you." Kakashi muttered

" I KNOW THAT! I'D RATHER DIE ALONE INSTEAD OF HAVING MY FRIENDS DIE ALONG WITH ME!" Rin yelled, making them both shiver. Rin never yells. Period. When she does, she means business.

With that said, she made the signs for the chidori. Tsubaki tried to stop her, but Kakashi held her back. She attacked with full force, and died while knocking the rouge ninja to the ground.

The ninja got up, barely even scratched. He then made the Grand Fire Ball jutsu and set Rin's body aflame. Kakashi and Tsubaki were stunned.

" How could that attack not work? He's not even scratched..." Kakashi muttered.

" He will pay dearly." Tsubaki swore, catching Kakashi by surprise. Tears were running down her face, " That bastard will pay 100 times what Rin tried to do. I won't let her death be for no reason!" she yelled as she attacked with demon-like speed. Her chakra levels were back to normal, and she was pissed. She attacked with everything she had.

Kakashi thought, during Tsubaki's attacks, that he saw her eyes glow gold and her hair glow Silver.

As soon as the attacks started, it was over. Tsubaki straightened, walked over to Kakashi, knelt down, and hugged him. Tears of mourning and sadness rushed out of her eyes.

Please R+R, Ty.


	7. Drunken Weirdness

MNAFx100: sigh I've been so damn tired lately! It SUCKS! Here is chapter 7, its short, but its a little Kakashi + Tsubaki moment AWWWWWWWWW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Last Chapter: Tsubaki's dream...

Kakashi thought, during Tsubaki's attacks, that he saw her eyes glow gold and her hair glow Silver.

As soon as the attacks started, it was over. Tsubaki straightened, walked over to Kakashi, knelt down, and hugged him. Tears of mourning and sadness rushed out of her eyes.

Chapter 7: Drunken Weirdness...

Tsubaki woke up arubtly, very frightened. She looked over at her portable clock, and noticed that it was exactally midnight. The date, she noticed, was January 7th. The anniversary of Rin's death...

" Damn... no wonder I had that dream... life sucks..." Tsubaki murmured while falling back asleep.

When she woke up again, everyone was up, including Kakashi. He looked different. His eyes were somewhat dark, and he didn't speak a word to anyone. Tsubaki was the first to notice this, but she didn't say anything to the others. Sasuke was second. He went to Tsubaki about it.

" Whats wrong with Kakashi-sensai?" He asked

" Eh... remember when I told you about Rin?" she asked Sasuke

" Yeah... but what does that have to do with him?" He questioned

" Well, Rin and Kakashi had a little 'fling' thing goin on." Tsubaki explained

" So... this is his way of mourning?" Sasuke asked

" Sort of... Kakashi never really mourns, he just remembers..." Tsubaki said, " I just pray that he doesn't do his...usual..."

" What... whats his usual?" Sasuke asked with a little fear.

" He always gets drunk on this day... and everyone calls me to help him out..." Tsubaki said, with a little embarrassed tone.

"... isn't he always drunk?" Naruto stepped in

" WAH! Were you listening?" Tsubaki sneered, startled.

" Yeah, couldn't help myself..." Naruto said, " But Sakura was listening too!"

" Naruto... I was taking care of Hayabusa when you dragged me over!" Sakura sneered. They all looked at Naruto with evil stares. ( 1: Except for Kakashi and 2: They are still walking.

Naruto thought to himself, ' I sense that these guys want to kill me...'

"To answer your question, NARUTO, no. He is not drunk now... just imagine him, 10 times worse than he is now." she whispered. Kakashi didn't even notice Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura start crying. Tsubaki laughed out loud. ( and she was very loud) Kakashi turned around when she laughed and noticed that the 3 were crying.

" Uh... whats going on..." Kakashi asked.

" Ah, nothing! I just told them a little perverted joke I know," she said with a wink. Then she had to be reminded when she sasw his book in his hand. ( Yes, the perverted one ITS IN ENGLISH!)

" Ah! That's right! Isn't that the first volume?" Tsubaki asked

" Yeah, I haven't finished... is there another volume?" he asked, very surprised by Tsubaki's sudden interest.

" Heh, one more? There is another 3 volumes, and I've got all of them if you want to borrow them!" Tsubaki explained.

" Thanks, that'd be great Yumika." Kakashi smiled. Tsubaki twitched a little and then she realized that he still didn't know who she was.

A Few Hours Later

Tsubaki and the others, after a good lunch and a lot of walking, made it to the village. Tsunade was waiting at the front gate for them.

" It is good to see you again... Yumika." Tsunade said

" Its good to be back, Tsunade. The village hasn't seemed to change that much." Tsubaki exclaimed. Sasuke gave Tsunade a nod to let her know that he knew Yumika was actually Tsubaki. Tsunade figured out what the nod meant and smiled. Tsubaki had noticed the nod and elbowed him in the arm.

" Well, your next mission, is to get ready for the Jounin Exams!" Tsunade said proudly

" WHA?" The four exclaimed (including Kakashi)

" Why did you think you would be escorting me? Geez! Oh, by the way, now that i'm back, Yumika isn't my real name. Sasuke, you knew this, but my real name is Tsubaki. Catch you guys later!" She said with a wink and teleported somewhere else in the village.

" Tsubaki couldn't tell you before because of the assasins that are after her. She is here because Hayate (the Chunin exam referee) is out on a mission. Plus, we are going to need a much more powerful person to stop unnessasary blood-shed. You guys are much stronger than before." Tsunade explained

" Well, looks like it is time to train!" Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all groaned.

Meanwhile, In The Training Arena

Tsubaki entered to Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, and Kiba all training together. Gui and Kurenai were standing in a corner, when they noticed Tsubaki walking in, cape flowing behind her.

" Welcome back, Tsubaki!" Gui greeted with a wink and a grin (as usual). The others stopped training.

" sigh, hello Gui... you haven't changed at all," Tsubaki murmured the last part and continued, " Hello Kurenai."

" Hello Tsubaki, it has been a while." Kurenai said

" Who is this?" Shikamaru and Ino both said at the same time.

" This is Sasuke's older sister, Tsubaki." Kurenai said. Ino squealed.

" AHHHHH! YOUR SOOO LUCKY TO BE RELATED TO SASUKE! HE IS SOO AWESOME!" Ino freaked.

" Yeah... Sakura had the same reaction when she found out." Tsubaki said, with a smile. Ino was livid, and stormed out of the room.

" You had to mention Sakura..." Shikamaru said

" Heh, Sakura told me that Ino was just as upsessed with Sasuke as she was, and I had to see for myself." Tsubaki grinned. Akamaru jumped up in Tsubaki's arms right at that moment, startling her.

" Well... Hello..." Tsubaki said. Tsubaki walked over to Kiba. " I take it he is yours?"

" How can you tell?" Kiba asked

" Besides me now, your the only one that smells like dog..." Tsubaki said. Kiba took Akamaru, shot a quick, proud smile and went to follow Shikamaru and Ino.

" Hey Tsubaki, I would like you to meet Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga." Kurenai said. Tsubaki walked back. Hinata hid behind Kurenai and Neji just gave a nod.

" Hmmm... Hinata seems familiar..." Tsubaki said

" She is a lot like you, too much. Don't you remember? You were just as shy." Gui said and continued. " Oh, and I would like you to meet Lee."

Lee winked and smiled just like Gui. Gui shed a tear of proudness and the both walked out. Tsubaki was speechless.

" He still hasn't changed... and now he has rubbed off onto poor Lee..." Kurenai said. Tsubaki just sighed.

" No matter what you do, none of us will really change too much." Tsubaki admitted. Then her watch went off. " Shit," she murmured," I've got to go to the arena to train, i'll talk to you later Kurenai." Tsubaki said

" Likewise." Kurenai said.

" Hinata, Neji, it was nice meeting you. If you want to come watch me train against Tsunade, your free to come." Tsubaki said. Neji just shrugged and muttered an OK as he left. Hinata followed Tsubaki out of the doorway.

Night Time, A Few Hours Later

Tsubaki had just finished her training with Tsunade. Hinata and Neji kept asking her tips. She couldn't help but smile as she went to her apartment. As she opened the door, she came face to face with a drunken Kakashi.

" Hello Tsubaki!" he slurred.

" Not again..." Tsubaki murmured as she shut the door behind her. Kakashi had his mask off. His headband was still covering his eye. Just as she went to go past him, he pushed her against the wall, not hard, but enough to startle her.

She was about to protest when he kissed her. Her eyes were wide open, wide as plates. Her mind was spinning and what turned out to be only a few seconds seemed hours before he stopped kissing her. She was blushing scarlet, when he fell backwards, out cold.

" What...the...fuck?" Tsubaki managed. She then sighed and dragged Kakashi onto her bed. He has some what of a fever. " Thats what happens when _you_ drink too much sake." she muttered.

For the rest of the night, she slept on her computer chair. It took her a while to fall asleep because her mind kept going over what exactally happened just then.

Please R+R! TYVM! KAKASHI+TSUBAKI MOMENT!


	8. Rumors

MNAFx100: Lalamoo!

Here ya go! Chapter 8! Lemme know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.

Chapter Review:

" What...the...fuck?" Tsubaki managed. She then sighed and dragged Kakashi onto her bed. He has some what of a fever. " Thats what happens when _you_ drink too much sake." she muttered.

For the rest of the night, she slept on her computer chair. It took her a while to fall asleep because her mind kept going over what exactally happened just then.

Chapter 8: The Rumors Begin

When Kakashi awoke, he had a major headache. He looked around with a confused expression on his face.

" Where the hell am I," he asked thin air. " And why is my mask off!"

" Ain't my fault if you get drunk..." Tsubaki said sleepily, staring at him from her chair.

" Huh?" Kakashi asked with a confused expression.

" You... became drunk last night. Somehow, you got into my apartment, I don't know how. I walk into you, drunk... and then you fucking pass out!" she grumbled

" Oh, I'm sorry..." He apologised as he got up. She slammed him back down into the bed.

" Nuh-uh. You are not going anywhere. One, you might pass out again due to a major hang-over, and two... you have a major temperature." She snapped at him.

" No wonder I feel like shit..." he muttered

" Yeah, I know. I'm gonna go check on Sasuke and the others. If I catch you up, you won't like me very much..." she threatened. She turned on her heel and stalked out. Kakashi watched her, grinned, and got up and jumped out of the window.

Tsubaki was walking to the training center. She kept hearing murmurs and whispers behind her. When she got to the training center, she heard arguing.

" Not him again..." Naruto murmured

" This should be interesting." Sasuke answered.

" Whats going on?" Tsubaki said inbetween them, catching them by surprise.

" That guy, over there..." Sakura murmured. Tsubaki looked over to the far corner and saw three kids standing in a corner. One was a blond girl with a gigantic fan. The other two were guys, one had purple markings on his face, and the other had inferno red hair.

" Geez... the circus in town or something?" Tsubaki sniggered.

" No.. that is Gaara of the Sand and his group... my guess is that they are here for the Jounin Exams..." Sasuke explained.

" Joyful..." Tsubaki said sarcastically. Garra glared over his shoulder at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare, and walked out. Tsubaki followed Naruto out.

" I take it that you don't like him very much..." Tsubaki said. Naruto answered with a hmm. " Ah, don't worry about him, blondie. I'm sure he will kick your ass!" Tsubaki laughed.

" Hey! I'm not going to lose to Gaara! If anyone is going to kick ass, its me!" Naruto snapped

" Yeah, ok... whatever you say, dunce." Tsubaki replied and walked away.

" HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled after her.

All around her, Tsubaki kept hearing whispers directed at her. She simply walked past everyone into the bath house, with Naruto at her heel.

Tsubaki slipped into the steaming water. She sighed at the major relief. After a while, Naruto gave up following and arguing with her. He went to go find Konohamaru and his two little friends.

She heard the sliding door open and she opened one eye to see 3 figures walking in.

" Sakura, I hope you don't expect Sasuke to be on the boys side..." Ino snickered

" Ino, you _hentai_! I'm not like you, sneaking into his apartment!" Sakura snapped. Tsubaki thought, ' Oh great... company...'

" I hope you guys are kidding..." Hinata said while blushing.

" I am, but I'm not sure if Sakura is." Ino said.

" I see that you two are tourturing each other again..." Tsubaki said

" Oh, Tsubaki-sensai! I didn't know that you were in here!" They all said.

" It is the only place where I can think straight..." Tsubaki chuckled.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata joined Tsubaki in the bath. They started discussing rumors going around the town. One of these rumors, that was mentioned by Hinata, caught Tsubaki's full attention.

" Uhm... I've heard about a rumor going around as well... Its about Kakashi-sensai." Hinata said

" Yeah... I have heard that he is going out with one of the other sensais!" Ino said.

" Hmm... maybe..." Sakura murmured

" Maybe, what?" Ino said

" Hmm... maybe she is your sensai, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsubaki just shot her a mini glare.

" Ah! No, no, no. Kurenai-sensai is still single..." Hinata said

" Hmmm..." The 3 thirteen year olds said together.

" What if..." Ino said, cutting the moment's silence, " Kakashi isn't even straight!" Tsubaki started busting up laughing.

" Oh...Oh My God! Tha-that is the first I've heard anyone say that in a long time!" Tsubaki stuttered out while laughing. When she regained her composure, she continued, " N0, he is 100 straight. I should know, I was in his cell..."

" Really?" Sakura asked

" Yup, thats how I know him so well. Nah, he is just a hentai, thats all." Tsubaki answered. Thats when she heard a twig snap.

" Get down!" Tsubaki sneered to Sakura and the others. Tsubaki ran and got her pants and top on. She cautiously walked over to the wall seperating them from the boy's side. She jumped to the top of the wall, and saw Jiraiya trying to peek on them. He didn't notice Tsubaki until she jumped on him.

" _BAKA_ HENTAI!" she screamed while punching the crap out of him. Naruto heard the ruckus and ran to see what was going on. All he saw was Jiraiya laying on the ground, unconsious.

Tsubaki said good-bye to the others and left the bath house. She was near her apartment when Sakura came running up behind her.

" I almost forgot, Tsubaki." Sakura panted.

" Yes, what is it?" Tsubaki said.

" I have also heard another rumor about Kakashi-sensai." She stopped and continued, " Its a fresh one... I have heard that you and Kakashi are in love, is it true?"

Tsubaki was silent for a good minute. Then she replied, " No... I don't think so..."

Tsubaki left Sakura and continued to her apartment. She thought to herself. The night was quiet. Instead of going straight to her apartment, she thought of going to Rin's burial grounds. When she got there, she saw someone kneeling near the tombstone.

" I thought I told you to stay in bed, Kakashi." Tsubaki said. He turned around quickly, startled.

" Oh... I'm sorry, Tsubaki." He answered. He got up slowly and walked over to Tsubaki. " I'm going to go back to my house. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She simply nodded as he left. She turned to the stone and sighed. She murmured, " Nah, he is probably still in love with Rin..."

Hentai pervert

Baka stupid; idiot

Please R+R tyty, Chapter 9 preveiw: A prophet done up by the 4th Hokage suddenly appears in front of Tsunade... but what does it have to do with Sasuke and Tsubaki?

Chapter 9: The Prophet


End file.
